The Search for the Butterfly Amenkian Crystal!
by BlueBulla
Summary: What's this? The YGO cast leaves Domino and goes on an adventure with Shion and Luna?! The earth is coming to an end? There's life on other planets?! Shion and Luna actually wear a comfortable pair of jeans?! What's going on here?! Just R/R please! no fl
1. Coming back to an old home

Here's the dealz. I had another name called LuLu and some how I can't go in there and edit my story.I what called Shion and Luna's witchy adventure so I decided to start another story with them but it takes after the Battle City tournament. If you read one of my stories as LuLu, Shion and Luna are the daughters of Junior and Videl and they are witches! So don't kill meh okay? (^__^)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ/GT or others that seem familiar to you that are mentioned. I just own Zera, Shion, Luna, Junior and some others which I don't know who might come up but I will note that they are mine! (  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: I was reading future episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh and I didn't know if like Joey likes Mai.I hope not!! (Sorry for you Joey and Mai likers. Just speaking my opinion!)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Story so far: Okay, I don't know who won the tournament yet because all I read was Japanese translated episodes summaries so I'll just say Yugi(or Yami) won! Luna had some hard ships with her relationship with Joey because he kept like having high hopes for Mai during Battle City and she didn't act up even though she was super duper jealous!! Shion found out she and Luna met Marik and Ishizu and Odion when they were little in Egypt on one of Junior's business trips ( he's a scholar like his cousin Gohan!) and Shion and Luna never knew that until Ishizu told them of the story and how Marik took a quick liking to Shion. Tristan and Duke still fight over Serenity but now both of them like her and Shion too! So there they go arguing away! Since Yugi was given the millennium necklace, he thought it was too valuable and he gave it to Shion to keep.(Remember it was originally Ishizu's) which is granting Shion more power than she ever wished for but being a high leveled spell caster, she was able to control it. Luna on the other hand is visited by their cousin Bideru(not the DBZ Japanese one; if you read my YUYU fic, you'll know who she is) named.Ferris(sort of like ChibiChibi in SailorMoon but this one is also three but has red hair like Kurama's) from the future and tells Luna that she is the reincarnation of the Soceress of the Universe, Queen Roweyn and the race of the amenkians.(like the lunarians but their symbol is a star on their forehead) Could Joey still like her? Well.Luna doesn't have her full power yet. She has to on a quest to obtain a butterfly amenkian crystal which will transform her into...what she's supposed to be or something.else? Just read and find out!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
(So Luna and Shion were on a little trip in Hawaii with their parents and came back to domino. Only thing new about them is that Shion's skin is tanner and Luna.well her red hair got alittle thicker but they moved their apartment building into a different duplex so that Luna can not think about Joey since they lived next door to each other.)  
  
Luna: *holding shopping bag*  
  
Shion: *has Ferris on her shoulders* Geez, we've been gone 2 months after battle city and nothing's changed here.  
  
Luna: Why don't I just give Yugi or Tea a call?  
  
Shion: *both stop walking* Good idea.  
  
Luna: *takes out cell phone* *dials*....Tea? Yes we're back! Hawaii was fine, my sister, Ferris, my mother and I were sunbathing out on the beach and stuff...We'll meet you guys at YuGi's house!....and uh.how is he? Is he doing okay?(talking about Joey)...uh huh.well.we'll be there in a few, we did bring souvenirs! Ciao! *hangs up* *frowns*  
  
Ferris: huh? *drops down from Shion's shoulder* Why so sad, Luna?  
  
Shion: Yeah, why so sad?  
  
Luna: I'm wondering how Joey is. I mean he must be happier now that I'm no longer with him. He's happy, right? Right?  
  
Ferris: *looks up at Shion*  
  
Shion: *sweat drops**shrugs*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Shion & Luna: *both come in the card shop*  
  
Yugi: Hey girls!  
  
Tristan: Whoa!  
  
Shion: Hi there!  
  
Ferris: Hewwooo!  
  
Luna: We brought souvenirs!!!  
  
Joey & Tristan: *together* Alright!!  
  
*later*  
  
Shion: So then it was like basically myself, Luna, Ferris and our mother in the beach sunbathing while dad went and did his conferences-  
  
Luna: Oh my gosh, don't remind me! We actually had to sit through one! Big SNO-RE if you ask me.  
  
Tristan: It must've been!  
  
Joey: I'd ratha cruise around the beaches for chicks! *get's jabbed in the stomach by Tea* Ufff! What was dat for?!  
  
Tea: *annoyed*  
  
Joey: *looks at Luna*Oh! I forgot there!  
  
Tea: You always forget everything around you! You should go talk to her!  
  
Joey: What?! It'll be awkward talking to an ex!  
  
Tea: *getting annoyed again* She's your only ex, so go talk to her. When she called she asked me how you were because she was worried about you! Luna might still care about you ya know because she was probably thinking about you thte whole 2 months!  
  
Joey: Huh? *looks at Luna again* You really think so?  
  
Luna: * talking to Yugi and Tristan*  
  
Ferris: *sitting on the counter*  
  
Mr. Moto: *hands her a lollipop*  
  
Ferris: *happy smile*  
  
Luna: hm? *looks at Joey*  
  
Joey: *looks the other way and blushes*  
  
Luna: *head down on counter* *thinking* "He can't still be in love with me.*nervous chuckle* no way! HE was the one who said he thought Mai as more than a friend while we were together, HE was the one who broke my heart and made me super-duper jealous.but I was the one who said I didn't wanna see him any more..What's a girl to do in times like these?"  
  
What is a girl to do at times like these? Will Joey and Luna, ever get a chance alone to talk? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	2. Girls talk and Ferris' blabber mouth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ/GT or others that seem familiar to you that are mentioned. I just own Zera, Shion, Luna, Junior and some others which I don't know who might come up but I will note that they are mine! (  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: I was reading future episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh and I didn't know if like Joey likes Mai.I hope not!! (Sorry for you Joey and Mai likers. Just speaking my opinion!)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
CARD SHOP  
  
Luna: So like, we won't be staying here for long now.  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Luna: Uh..*blushes*  
  
Shion: Well, Luna has to go on her quest to search for the butterfly amenkian crystal to gain her full power and we're going with her. *looks at Ferris licking her lollipop*  
  
Tristan: Well that stinks.  
  
Shion: & that reminds me, we gotta get all our supplies here because we're leaving as soon as we can. C'mon Ferris!  
  
Tea: Oh could she stay? She's so cute! I'll bring her over later!  
  
Shion:*looks at Luna*  
  
Luna: *still blushing* Uh..  
  
Shion: *sweat drops* Well, well! Ferris, you want to stay with Tea for a bit?  
  
Ferris: *has lollipop in mouth**nods*  
  
Shion: *grabs her sister's arm* Alright, just bring her over later at Crescent Avenue.  
  
Joey: Crescent Avenue?  
  
Shion: Yeah, we live there now so.because we're close to the park so we don't have towalk as much, okay? Bye! *runs out the door with Luna still blushing*  
  
Tristan: Wow, after 2 months I can't believe Luna's still mad enough to move away from you Joey!  
  
Joey: *puts him on choke hold* Joke about it now punk!  
  
Yugi: *sweat drops**nervous smile*  
  
Tristan: *getting choked* Can't.breathe!  
  
Tea: *sweat drops* *annoyed* knock it off you guys!  
  
Ferris: * takes lollipop out of mouth* Hey Jowey.  
  
Joey: *let's go of Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *trying to catch his breathe*  
  
Joey: hm? What is it?  
  
Ferris: Luna doesn't hate you compwetewy!(baby girl talk:If you can't get that word, it's completely)  
  
Joey: She doesn't?  
  
Ferris: No she doesn't! *licks lollipop* In fwact, she's been tawking about you to her mom the whole 2 months!  
  
Joey: *happy**puts hands on her shoulders* Really?! Any good things?  
  
Ferris: I couldn't weally tell. But I'm sure it was good stwuff! * puts lollipop back in mouth*  
  
Yugi: See Joey? Luna did actually thought about you more than once over those 2 months!  
  
Tea: Didn't you ever think about her?  
  
Joey: Of course I did! Every single day of those 2 months! I always thought about how I made her angry at me in the first place. * looks down*  
  
Tristan: Hey, I might have a problem to cheer you up!  
  
Joey: What's dat?  
  
Tristan: Shion said that Luna and herself are going on that quest to look for that crystal thing right?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
*SHION AND LUNA'S APARTMENT*  
  
Luna: *braiding Shion's hair down in side pigtails*  
  
Shion:* polishing her millennium necklace* You know, I can't believe after these 2 months, I still have 3 guys liking me. Tristan and Duke who argue over me and Serenity and Marik!  
  
Luna: When was the last time you talked to Marik ever since mom met him last month with Ishizu?  
  
Shion: Only that time. I can't believe mom thought he was a good husband material for me. YEAH RIGHT! I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm only 16!  
  
Luna: You're still 15 and ½!  
  
Shion: Well whatever, my birthday's coming soon anyway. & Marik's alittle older than me so-  
  
Luna: Did you see the way Joey was looking at me today in the shop?  
  
Shion: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Luna: *falls**get's back up quickly* You are so clueless!*sweat drops*  
  
Shion: Well sorry! I was paying attention on the conversation I was having with the others!  
  
Luna: *starts to braid the other side* I think he's still in love with me.  
  
Shion: You said that already.  
  
Luna: *stops braiding* *embarrassed* What if Ferris slips up to him of what we said about him with mom, huh? Oh my gosh! He would think I'm so pathetic!  
  
Shion: Why is that?  
  
Luna: Well, because I was the one who got mad at him in the first place and broke it off and he might be thinking I wanna get back together!  
  
Shion: Well, do you?  
  
Luna: I..well, maybe.  
  
Shion: Then maybe next time when you see him you should tell him how you really feel.  
  
Luna: *sly* Oh like how you won't tell Marik that?  
  
Shion: *annoyed*  
  
Luna: *sniggers*  
  
Shion: *puts her on choke hold* I DON'T LIKE HIM OKAY! HE'S JUST A GOOD FRIEND!!  
  
Luna: *getting choked* Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I need to finish your hair!  
  
Shion: *let's go* hmph! I thought so! *puts necklace on*  
  
Luna: *finishes* There you go. Enjoy.  
  
Shion: *get'sup* *looks in the mirror* Nice.  
  
*somebody knocks on the door*  
  
Shion: *answers* Uh, hi guys.  
  
Luna: *peeks* Er.why are you all holding backpacks?  
  
Why, I wonder? What's the deal? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Capsule Corp Air bikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ/GT or others that seem familiar to you that are mentioned. I just own Zera, Shion, Luna, Junior and some others which I don't know who might come up but I will note that they are mine! (  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Here we go with the 3rd chapter!!  
  
*all sitting around*  
  
Shion: Let me get this straight. You all, want to come with us, why?  
  
Tristan: Well we thought we could help you out a bit! Make your quest easier.  
  
Shion: You all realize your going to put your lives in danger by coming with us?  
  
Luna: Because if you all didn't notice, we have super powers. You guys don't.  
  
Joey: We can be up to da challenge!  
  
Tea: It'll be exciting to visit new places! Besides, summer isn't over and we have nothing to do in this city!  
  
Serenity: & I can see all the beautiful sites now that I can see!  
  
Duke: Well what do you girls, say?  
  
Yugi: will you let us go with you?  
  
Shion: *hand on forehead* Oy.  
  
Luna: *sweat drops* Uh.have you all ridden motorcycles before?  
  
Shion: * yells* WHAT?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*CITY ENTRANCE*  
  
Luna: *hands them capsules*  
  
Joey: *puzzled* hm? What are these? Vitamins?  
  
Tristan: I'm plenty healthy, thank you.  
  
Luna: No, no , no! Those are capsules! You press the button and it pops into a motor air bike! Watch. You just press and throw. * presses capsule and throws behind her*  
  
*with 2 pops, Shion and Luna's air bikes appeared*  
  
Yugi: That was cool! *presses and throws* *capsule pops into a air bike*  
  
*all pop their capsules into air bikes*  
  
*all get on*  
  
Shion: Now, if you've droven a car or something like that in a arcade, this'll be easy.  
  
Serenity: * hops on with Joey*  
  
Shion: We'll be flying into the air so don't get so nervous and scared or else you might fall.  
  
Joey: We're gunna fly?  
  
Serenity: She said their air bikes Joey.  
  
Tea: Yeah, air!  
  
Ferris: *riding in the co-pilot's seat on Luna's side(that thing that is hooked on a motorcycle for a person to ride in the side**put's helmet on**put's seat belt on*  
  
Shion: Once I get up I want all of you to follow me! We're going to get in some cloud cover so no other person would see us flying. Are we ready?  
  
All: Ready!  
  
Shion: *starts bike up* *flies up* Then let's go!  
  
Luna: *flies after her* WOO HOO!!  
  
Tea: *flies after her* YEAH!  
  
Joey: *flies* Let'm roll!  
  
Yugi: *flies after them* See ya Domino!  
  
Tristan & Duke: *both fly* Whoa!!!!  
  
*all flying into the sky*  
  
Serenity: Wow! *looking down* The site is so beautiful! Hey there's our home bro!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I see it!  
  
Yugi: *looking all around* This is amazing you guys!  
  
Tea: It sure is! I can actually see my house from here!  
  
Duke: *panicking*  
  
Tristan: What's a matter, Devlin? Scared?  
  
Duke: I'll show you scared! *About to ram into Tristan*  
  
Shion: *looks back* hey guys!  
  
Duke & Tristan: *both look at her* hm?  
  
Shion: No horsing around with the bikes! They're still new!  
  
Yugi: Who created these anyway, Shion?  
  
Shion: Oh! My dad's cousin's wife's family invents stuff! They have their own company called Capsule Corp. They can build almost anything from space ships, these bikes to different radars!  
  
Joey: They must be rich too.  
  
Luna: Yep! They've been making millions for awhile now! ..uh, Shion, where are we going now?  
  
Shion: We're going to ask dad if we can borrow his ancient books! To West City!*put s the bike into high gear and flies* YEAH!!  
  
*all fly after her*  
  
Well, that was fun! But then again.another short chapter! Sorry! I so promise there will be longer ones in the future! 


End file.
